The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera plant, botanically known as Mecardonia caespitosa×Mecardonia dianthera, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘USMECA67’.
The new Sutera is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hikone, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous low-growing Mecardonias with freely branching habit and bright yellow-colored flowers.
The new Mecardonia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on May 19, 1999 of an unidentified selection of Mecardonia caespitosa, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified selection of Mecardonia dianthera, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Mecardonia was chosen as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination by the Inventor on Jun. 10, 2000, in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in Bonsall, Calif. since Jul. 1, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Mecardonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.